One Last Night
by MileyAddicted
Summary: She felt close to crying. She hated that he was emotionally tearing her down. What she hated most though, was that she could feel every ounce of true meaning the words had in them. Miley/Oliver. Oneshot.


This might've been better as a middle in a chaptered story. So it's not _really_ a oneshot. Just a oneshot with a loaded backstory. Kinda.

I feel like it doesn't make much sense (again). =/

* * *

**One Last Night**

"Thanks for a great night," Miley kissed him.

Her date kissed her back, smiling. "See you soon."

Miley smiled back, pleased with the date. She definitely would see him again soon.

She got out of his car, swinging her purse around her shoulder as she walked to her house. She hadn't grown accustomed to living by herself, even though it had been nearly a year since she graduated college. But her routine had been pretty similar: wake up, work, then go out and enjoy her free time. It was often a date, and Miley found herself cycling through guys pretty quickly. After all, guys weren't hesitating to throw themselves at her feet. She invited guys into her house sparingly, and it didn't go anywhere much after that. At her age of 23, she didn't feel like committing herself to anyone, and even having a steady relationship with some guy didn't appeal to her. Though she had had several boyfriends in this time, they never lasted; Miley always broke it off, often without a real reason. She was secretly ashamed that she knew many guys would ask her out, but she didn't turn them away. She found a lot of pleasure in just dating and staying single.

After all, her last serious relationship had ended quite badly.

She waved goodbye to her date as she reached the porch, and he drove away. She went in her house, and immediately dropped her purse and keys, feeling tired and exhausted. As she walked into her bathroom, she heard her phone ring. Sighing, she marched heavily to the phone in the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley. You left your flowers in my car." It was her date.

"Oh-"

"I'm right outside. Open your door," he laughed.

She peeked into the hallway leading to her door and saw his face in the window. She laughed too, hanging up the phone.

She opened the door for him, accepting the flowers. He had given them to her when he saw her earlier.

She hugged him again. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, smiling at her.

They stood there watching each other for a second. His eyes roamed around her house, seeing it for the first time. Miley pondered if … _nah._

"This is a nice place," he said half-aloud.

"Yeah. I've been living here for a year now."

They stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything.

"Um, now that we're awkwardly standing in your house … I'll uh, leave. Night, Miley."

"Bye. Have a good night." Miley closed the door, laughing a little. He was a sweet guy, but she wasn't ready for him just yet. She thought though, maybe soon.

She carried the flowers to her bedroom, a small grin on her face. She jumped back though, when she saw a figure sitting at her desk.

Oliver's sudden appearance in her house caused her to drop the flowers in shock. They hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oliver! How-why are you in my house!?"

Oliver stared at her, a blank expression on his face.

"Who gave you those? They look nice."

"A- a guy friend of mine. We're dating. What are you doing here?"

He sighed, getting up.

He deliberated for a second, then took a small box out of his pocket, handing it to her.

"I'm going to ask Lilly to marry me tomorrow."

Miley examined the ring inside the box. It was beautiful, and emitted a shiny sparkle from the faint trace of light around them. She had never held such a ring in her hand. She wanted to see how it would look on her finger, but she closed the box instantly when the thought crossed her mind.

"That's great. I'm sure she'll be really happy, Oliver."

Neither of them said anything for a while.

He just stared at her, while Miley stared back, annoyed that he had barged into her home.

"I'm not coming to your wedding, if that's what you want."

"No, I didn't expect you would-"

"Of course not. Why would I?" Miley had crossed her arms now, quickly becoming infuriated.

Oliver sighed, upset at himself.

"Miley, I'm just… sorry that things ended badly between us. I wish we could do it over again."

Miley said nothing. Her relationship with Oliver had been the most wonderful experience she ever had for three years. At that time, she thought he could be the one for her. That was before she found out he had been sleeping with Lilly the much of the entire time they were together. He had called it 'recreational' and that he still loved her the entire time.

She was obviously hurt by this, and they never spoke much since then. But for all the guys she dated, none of them had treated her so specially like Oliver had – until she found out Oliver had been cheating on her, of course. She thought sometimes, that maybe he wouldn't have done it if they hadn't been taking their relationship slowly. It hadn't been a relationship about the physical pleasure; it was purely the enjoyment of being with each other. Yet, maybe if they had accelerated their physical relationship, he wouldn't have slept with Lilly. But something had felt right when she was with Oliver – something that she never felt with any other guy, and she knew none of it had to do with sexual reasons. And when they were intimate with each other, it had felt perfect. As if they were meant to be together. Despite this, she felt that what he did was unforgivable, and she forever cut him from her life, not wanting for him to ask her for a second chance. She didn't trust herself.

Oliver remained standing on the spot, evidently thinking about the past as well.

"Look, Oliver, I'm glad you're deciding to ask … ask her. I hope you guys are happy together."

She had broken communication with Lilly, too. She hadn't spoken to either of them for years.

_She's not you though_, Oliver thought, looking at her sadly.

Seeing him again made Miley think of the memories – happy memories – between them when they were younger. She didn't want them influencing her when they were alone right now. Especially with the traces of wine still circulating within her.

"Please Oliver. Can you just… go?"

As she said this, she felt a pang of regret. She didn't know what would happen after. Although their relationship had ended badly at that time and she cut herself off from him in anger, she felt a little differently now, feeling that, if he left and married Lilly, she might never know him again. All the guys she had dated had never matched up to Oliver, the first guy she had ever felt true love for.

"I..."

Miley stared at him, hearing the uncertainty in his voice. She didn't need this right now.

"..." He opened his mouth and closed it several times, seemingly debating his words.

He took a step toward her, somewhat bravely, facing her. He knew that when he showed Miley the ring, that it was never meant to be for Lilly.

"I love you, Miley."

She turned away from him, looking down. She never thought he would say that. Those words brought her back even closer to when they were together. They had been _in love_ during that time.

They reminded her of what it felt to _be in love_.

"I still do."

She felt close to crying. She hated that he was emotionally tearing her down. What she hated most though, was that she could feel every ounce of true meaning the words had in them. His voice was quiet, but the words rang in her ears with perfect audibility.

"I-I can't let go."

She realized, that she had never truly let go either. All those guys she had dated, she had never really wanted them. Even though they were great guys that liked her for who she was, they weren't Oliver. Oliver was the first person she loved, and he was unconsciously in the back of her mind every time she thought about a guy; he controlled how she thought about other guys, because he was the first. Every time she thought about how she felt about a boyfriend, nothing ever sat right because Oliver still won every time, even though she never actually thought about him.

He had defined love for her, and it was impossible to love another when he had set a template for her boyfriends. And they had never matched up to him.

She looked at his almost-desperate face. It was silently begging her to take him, and she wanted to, so much.

"You look beautiful."

She knew that if she kissed him at this moment, she would be wordlessly bestowing him with forgiveness for cheating on him before. And she had promised herself she would never do that. It had hurt her so much when she found out he hadn't been loyal to her. He looked at her, his eyes penetrating, and she felt an onslaught of tears coming.

She had cried over him when they broke up. She hadn't been able to think about him without feeling the heartbreaking emotions of loss and hurt. She never wanted anything to do with him anymore.

But she wasn't so sure now.

Oliver took her idle hand with his, intertwining their fingers. It was warm, and it still felt familiar to her. It was the wonderful feeling that she had once felt with him.

She felt the tears coming, and she knew they would fall. She heaved a sigh, whispering three words that she didn't want to say.

"Please, just go."

The words destroyed him. He saw her grieving expression, and he hung his head, ashamed. Slowly, he released her hand from his grasp, letting it swing back. He didn't know what to say, just rooted to the spot.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver."

He felt the sad sound of his name from her lips pierce his heart. He held back his own tears, unwilling to cry in front of her. When he came here, he didn't know what to expect from her, but he thought he could take it if she said no. But in that moment, he felt more broken, alone and apart from her as ever.

_I'll still love you, forever._

He stepped past her, leaving her standing alone, facing the ground and weeping. He glanced at her, then walked away, and out of the house.

As he walked to his car, he regretted making the worst mistake of his life all over again. She had been his perfect girl, and because he challenged his fidelity with her, he would never have her again.

Miley watched him from her window, tears still messily falling from her eyes.

She still loved him too.

Oliver sat in his car, staring at the house. He looked down at a picture of him and Miley taken happily when they were together, the only photograph that was in his wallet. Oliver sniffed the air, feeling his emotions take over him. He tried to stop the tears. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, watching memories flash before him vividly. Happy memories that he would never relive again. He looked at the dark house again, and broke into tears.

* * *

_sigh. sad times. :( review?_


End file.
